Experimento clasificado SM
by Haruhi Suou
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba en graves problemas, ese tipo de problemas de los cuales difícilmente te puedes librar. Ahora tenía dos opciones: Vivir una larga vida llena de reclamos o... comprar un gato


Prólogo

...

Me encuentro en mi territorio observando a los demás especímenes a mi alrededor. Aquel squib llamado Hank sigue insistiendo en que soy yo quien se come sus bocadillos de atún. Estúpido mortal, no se da cuenta que la maldita rata (literalmente es una rata) gris de la jaula de enfrente es la que roba sus bocadillos.

Parece que hoy será otro día aburrido hoy llegó un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules, se llevó un canario no sin antes agregar que sería el regalo de su madre, extrañamente ayer vi a un niño exactamente igual alegando lo mismo.

Intento hacer recuento de los animales que aún quedan en la tienda.

Las lechuzas se venden bastante bien, es el espécimen que más surten por aquí. La semana pasada trajeron una camada de cachorros que por suerte se llevaron pronto, la mayoría de los clientes fueron niños, aunque siento pena por el último cachorro pues fue comprado por un extraño mago de cabello azul. Ratas, muchas. Algunos sapos. Y canarios hay demasiados (tantos que podría hincarle el diente a alguno y nadie sospecharía). Sospecho que es por ese rumor que ha circulado de que prolongan y dan brillo a las barbas. Una pecera llena, algunos insectos, y claro, yo. El único espécimen que vale la pena por aquí. Y aún así llevo más de tres meses en la misma jaula.

La campanilla anuncia la entrada de un nuevo cliente, lo analizo rápidamente. Es un mago, obviamente se ve rápidamente en su porte y... la capa con escudo de aquel colegio de magos. Tiene el cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises. Se ve bastante molesto, hasta nervioso se podría decir. A su lado entra otro chico de igual edad, con cabello oscuro y ojos de un verde claro. Parece más relajado.

_-Tomemos un animal y larguémonos de aquí-_ murmura entre dientes el rubio

_-Vamos, no estaríamos en esta situación si...-_ aquél chico de cabello desordenado se ve interrumpido

_-Ya lo sé, deja de repetírmelo Potter-_ lo calla mientras agita su mano

_-Bueno, yo solo decía-_

_-¿Qué tal esa rata gris?-_ señala con desgana hacia la rata roba bocadillos. Me siento ofendido. ¿Qué rayos tiene ese rata que no tenga yo?

_-¿En serio? ¿Crees que a mi prima le guste una rata gris?-_ pregunta divertido su amigo

_-Creo que no... ¿y qué tal una lechuza?- _dijo señalando hacia ninguna en particular, solo dirigió su mirada hacia ellas.

¿Un pájaro? ¿En serio? ¿Qué rayos tienen los magos con los pájaros? ... Ok, son como palomas mensajeras. Pero nada se puede igualar con la majestuosidad de mi especie.

_-No creo que quiera una, les tiene pavor desde aquel incidente con la lechuza de Hugo_- rechaza el de cabello raro mientras se cruza de brazos

_-Bien, le llevaré un pez-_ dice el rubio comenzando a sonar irritado

_-¿un pez?-_ pregunta el otro enarcando una ceja

_-¿Porque no? Es fácil de alimentar y no requiere mucha atención-_ le explica mientras parece estar decidido por fin.

Si pudiese suspirar lo haría. ¿Porqué alguien querría regalar alimento para gatos? Estos humanos son caso perdido. Parece ser que pasaré otro día en esta mugrosa tienda.

-_No creo que le agrade mucho. ¿Porque no te llevas ese gato?- _mi pelaje se erizó por completo. El humano me estaba señalando a mí.

_-¿Crees que le guste más?- _preguntó mientras me analizaba.

-_Creo que le encantará-_ respondió con una gran sonrisa. Por alguna razón deseaba que ese chico fuese quien me comprara

-_Me sigue gustando más el pez-_ dijo rodando los ojos

_-Scorpius...-_ le regañó

-_Bien, llevemos el otro animal-_

Así que el rubio se llama Scorpius, interesante...

_-¿Cuánto por la bola de pelos blanca?- _

¡¿Bola blanca?! ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡No soy ninguna bola blanca! ¡Sucio mago...!

_-¿Te refieres a el gato?-_ preguntó el squib.

Bien hecho Hank, ya eres perfecto para este negocio. Sigue así y te promoverán a limpiar los desperdicios de los lagartos.

-_Si-_ contestó como si fuése bastante obvio

_-Sé que no debería decir esto porque soy yo quien vive de esto, pero, ese gato lleva aquí tres meses y nadie se lo quiere llevar, estoy casi seguro de que el roba mis tortitas de atún- _

Oh no... no otra vez. ¿Estoy condenado a vivir mis siete vidas aquí? ¿Viendo a Hank engullir lo que queda de sus bocadillos que están llenos de pelo de rata?

_-¿Y por qué nadie se lo lleva?_- preguntó el de ojos jade

-_No es muy amigable_-

Estúpido Hank, haré que la rata haga sus necesidades en tus bocadillos y...

-_Que estupidez, es un gato. Y si decidí que lo quiero lo voy a tener- _sentenció fulminando con la mirada a Hank quién solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo de sus bocadillos

-_Voy por una cartilla entonces, espere un momento por favor- _dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

_-Malfoy, deberías llevarle alimento y quizá un collar-_sugirió su amigo quien definitivamente comenzaba a agradarme

_-Su estancia conmigo será temporal, Potter-_ respondió sin tomarle importancia.

Hank volvió además de la cartilla con una caja a la que comenzó agujerar con unas tijeras

-_Sea como sea tiene que comer- _insistió el chico

_-Bien, agregue una bolsa de alimento a la cuenta y envuélvalo_- le ordenó

¿Envolverme? ¿Qué rayos cree que soy?

_-Si hago eso probablemente tu gato se muera, te daré una caja-_

Hank, es lo más inteligente que te he oído decir, quizá te juzgué mal...

_-Por cierto ¿es hembra o macho?- _preguntó el chico quién respondía al apellido Potter

_-Hembra-_le aseguró mientras lo anotaba en mi nueva cartilla

Estúpido Hank...

...


End file.
